


Sleep it off

by ohfrickyou



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Insomnia, It's light angst, OT8, Slice of Life, Stress, chan is just a bit overworked, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfrickyou/pseuds/ohfrickyou
Summary: Chan comes home after a long night in the studio.
Kudos: 31





	Sleep it off

Chan doesn’t look at the clock as he walks in, but he knows it’s too late to be awake.

He kicks off his shoes and hangs his jacket up, making his way to the kitchen afterwards. He pours some water and rice into the rice cooker and gets a few side dishes from the fridge, he won’t heat them up yet, he’ll just let them thaw for the members so they only have to pop them into the microwave for a minute or so. The rice will stay warm in the rice cooker after it’s done so he doesn’t have to worry about that. 

After he’s done with their preparations he makes his way over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, not wanting to wake any of the members up so early he decides he’ll shower after he wakes up, however late or early that may be, hopefully early enough to catch some of the members before they’re all out, he hates waking up to an empty dorm.

He looks anywhere but the mirror while in the bathroom, not ready to be faced with the reality. He knew he needed more sleep and even if he didn’t he got told constantly by his concerned members and even some of the staff, but the dark circles that kept getting more visible underneath his eyes were just a bit too much for him, they confronted him with reality a bit too much for his liking. 

He’ll sleep more after this comeback he tells everyone and he’s a night owl anyways, right? Right. He reassures himself. 

Instead of going straight to his own bedroom he checks in on the others, starting with Minho and Jeongins room. They’re both still fast asleep as he peeks around the corner, sleeping soundly going off the soft snores coming from Minho. He adjusts the blanket that Jeongin had kicked nearly off the bed; their youngest was a bit of a rowdy sleeper. 

Satisfied with them he heads to the other room, Hyunjin, Changbin, Jisung and Seungmin all share a room, same as in the other room Chan picks up on some snoring, he chuckles to himself as he sees them all fast asleep while Jisung is mumbling softly in his sleep. Jisung had picked this habit up only recently, mumbling unrecognizable words to himself in his sleep, no doubt having very deep and philosophical conversations with himself in his dreams, or so he claims.

After he has checked on all the members there is only one room left, his and Felix. Opening the door softly he makes his way in, he quickly pulls his shirt over his head and takes off his trousers and socks. He crawls underneath the warm blankets that engulf him as he hears Felix mumble softly, “Channie-hyung?”

“I’m here Lix, go back to sleep.” He whispers back just as softly, not wanting the other to fully wake up.

As he lies there in his cozy bed and hears Felix fall asleep once more he smiles to himself, his days may be long and a bit exhausting at times but at least he has them, he members, his friends, he could always count on them. Besides that he also had the unwavering support from their stays on which he could rely for energy and positivity. 

His insomnia may make him feel restless at times, but these little things bring his some well deserved peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have gotten their dorm rooms wrong but i hope that doesn't mess up the story for y'all, anyway bang chan best boy.


End file.
